


Play-Dead

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanon, Gen, Headcanon, Mr. Pickles - Freeform, Smart arse Harry, Young Harry Hart, harry hart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is given the task of shooting his faithful companion by Arthur.</p><p>Harry, is if nothing else, creative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play-Dead

Arthur handed Harry the revolver.

Harry looked at it quizzically before looking to Arthur.

“…That gun is _live_.” he began, taking a measured sip of brandy. “…Shoot the dog.”

Harry looked down at his puppy. Mr. Pickle who sat on the antique rug, his tail wagging expectantly as he gazed up at his master.

“…Sir?” he asked.

“…You heard me.”

 Harry swallowed and looked at the dog again, who was sat there, his brown eyes bright with expectation, his jaws parted slightly and the slip of pink tongue brushing against his teeth as he panted.

Harry nodded. 

He collected himself, put the gun down on the table and made a gun shape with his thumb and forefinger and pointed it at Mr. Pickle.

“…Bang.”

  Mr. Pickle dutifully rolled over, his legs in the air and his eyes closed as he played dead.

Arthur looked incredulously at Mr. Pickle, then at Harry who stood up and offered his hand to shake.

“…Thank you, Sir. Come along, Mr. Pickle…”

  Mr. Pickle sprang up and to his heel as Harry excused himself from the room.

  Technically, passing the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Published from a post by 'Mannersmademan.tumblr.com' with permission from MannersMadeMan


End file.
